An Ironic Lovestory
by dRAGoNaRieLLE
Summary: Whoa, I havent posted for awhile. This chapter is really boring, but the next part does get really interesting. But anyway.


I LIIIIIIIVE!!! Okey dokie, here we go, my first Based Upon A True Story thingies, that has to do miraculously with Digimon. And no, I am NOT Tai, but if you figure out who I really am, well kudos to you! No really, I'll write a story for you, but only if you want a Mimato, Takari or Taiora story. Okay, and also.....okay I guess thats it.BTW, its loooooong....  
  
This story is self-explanatory. Its a love story, but like many of reality's love stories, its insane, complex, cynical, sardonic, ironic and painful. It also gets rather funny. This IS a true story, even though I had to improv a bit on the dialogue, names, addresses, phone numbers, etc etc.  
  
Shall we continue, then?  
  
  
--------------------------------------  
An Ironic Lovestory  
  
Ah, Tai thought, stretching his hands back, nothing like the good old days of the summer.  
  
Nice and hot.  
  
This sucks.  
  
Dont try to make it better than it is, Tai thought to himself. He paused, mid-stride, and looked around him.  
  
Tai made the mistake of looking behind him.  
  
Tai sighed.  
  
No point in it, Tai thought. Just go back to school.  
  
With a heavy sigh, Tai Kamiya walked regretfully back to class.  
  
He trudged up to the cafeteria where lunch was in process.   
  
How can they be so happy? Tai wondered, just before the bell rudely interrupted his 'intelligent' moment.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Tediousness sucks.  
  
***  
  
Sora sighed and sank into her chair in history class. Everyone was sweating from the scorching heat, and they had all just come from lunch.  
  
Everyone, Sora included, wanted a nice, long nap.  
  
Sora sta up and pulled out her binder, neatly kept with magazine collages decorating the front. Pictures too, of her friends and stuff. And a hidden picture of a cute, shirtless, 13 year old Tai Kamiya.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Sora nearly slapped herself.  
  
Sora pulled out her history homework, and blank paper to take notes on, as well as a pencil. Just then, Tai plopped down in his seat, pulling oput his supplies in slow, flowing movements.  
  
Sora smiled in amusement. "Tai, wake up." Tai looked to her as if she was a wise old sensei and bowed respectively, before reopening his messy, picture-clad binder and tearing out a sheet. He scribbled something on it and gave it to Sora proudly. Sora smirked when she read it. It read: I talk too much. Now I have lockjaw. This'll show Mimi.  
  
Matt sat on the other side of Sora, face flushed and panting. "Cheerleaders," Matt said sarcastically, "suck."  
  
"They like you," Tai remarked from Sora's side.  
  
"Major eww there," Mimi said nonchantly. She sat in her seat in front of Matt.  
  
"How ironic," Yolei said, sliding in next to Mimi. She gestured to Mimi's red and black cheerleading uniform. "Suggestive," Yolei added, glancing at Matt.  
  
"Do your homework?" Izzy asked, sliding into yet another seat and holding up his homework sheets with an annoying I-do-this-everyday sort of sigh-slash-groan.  
  
Thus, history began, and about 10 minutes before that bell made that beautiful, long awaited sound that released the kids frrom their temporary prison into the sunshine for a few moments oif freedom-  
  
Something very, very, VERY bad happened.  
  
Let the record show that no one was injured physically in the next few moements, but that they were mentally scarred for life.  
  
It was a very fatal fourth period.  
  
Kari Kamiya and TK Takaishi, Yearbook editor, president, vice president, cutest couple and best looking of their grade among the two's mixed titles, entered that room.  
  
"Hey," Kari said cheerfully.  
  
"Yo?" guessed TK, taking Kari's hand.  
  
"We have an announcement."  
  
Groan, groan, groan, sigh, sigh, sigh, moan, moan, moan.  
  
"There is a dance after school on Tuesday of next week."  
  
Groan, groan, groan, sigh, sigh, sigh, moan, moan, moan.  
  
"The Sweetheart dance."  
  
"Yay?" TK suggested. He scratched his head and yawned.   
  
Tai and Sora both sighed.  
  
Dances sucked.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Yeah, I know that sucked, but because of school, my stories will come in different parts that will probably be rather short. You cant guess who I am yet, but the person who guesses has to review the last part, which wont be available anytime soon.  
  
Yah.  
  
So, the next part is basically the dance. And from mostly firsthand experience, its a very confusing but totally eal chapter. Ahem.  



End file.
